You're Truly Obsessed with TNBC When
by Musically
Summary: Just a series of fun lists to see if you are the most obsessed with Nightmare Before Christmas. R&R!
1. Volume One

**Musically: _Musically here! I was bored, so I decided to make a list: You are truly obsessed with TNBC if... but aren't we all?_**

**Victoria: _No. Just you and a few others._**

**Musically: _smothers her with a Jack pillow I'll add more soon. Enjoy!_**

* * *

You have written one or more fanfics about TNBC.

You own the DVD, the soundtrack, or both.

Whenever you see any TNBC character, or anything that looks remotely like one, you squeal and jump up and down.

Whenever you start talking about TNBC, your friends try to change the subject quickly, knowing that the conversation would take up more than an hour.

You made your own bat bow tie/ tuxedo suit or else a patchwork dress.

You wear it to school.

You wear it to the mall.

You wear it to your aunt's wedding.

When your aunt tells you to change, you begin to cry. Loudly.

When she tells you to stop crying, you summon Jack to come eat her soul.

When Jack doesn't come to eat her soul, you scream and run off.

You have been featured in a newspaper article that has a headline that sounds like this: "Boy/Girl Wearing Strange, Tim Burton-esque Costume Flees Wedding"

This reminds you of how much you want Jack and Sally to get married.

In fact, every wedding reminds you of that.

You decide to make a TNBC 2 in which Jack and Sally do get married.

You even ask Tim Burton to write a poem about it.

Then you ask him to direct.

When he doesn't answer your numerous phone calls, faxes, pages, text messages, e-mails, and telegraphs, you finally resort to calling Henry Selick.

After he ignores you as well, you decide to direct your own TNBC 2.

You play all the parts, boy and girl.

You enjoy doing this.

You don't even have to write a script because you know exactly what each TNBC character would do in a situation.

You know what they would do in every situation.

You wished you lived in Halloween Town.

You build an alternative universe machine so you can.

You wait until October 31st to use it.

You end up getting kicked out of Halloween Town because your knowledge of all the characters scared them.

You can actually scare people from Halloween Town.

Every Halloween, you make your house look exactly like Jack's mansion.

The dog house in the backyard looks like Zero's tombstone.

You named your dog Zero.

You make your dog dress up in a costume you made for him.

You glue a light-up pumpkin to his nose.

You end up paying the veterinarian bill for surgery when the pumpkin ends up burning his nose.

You plan on gluing another one on.

* * *

**Musically: _Woo! Thirty five in all so far. Watch out for the second list, coming to theaters soon!_**

**Victoria: _(snores)ZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzz..._**


	2. Volume Two

**Musically:_ Wow, this is a lot of reviews! Thanks, guys and gals. Mostly gals. _**

**_Jacksfangurl01 has told me that this doesn't really apply to the rules. This ticked me off at first, because I am a fan and this is fiction...but I decided to add some scripts this time to make it even more fanfiction...ish. _**

**_And, I know that there is a forum somewhere on the Internet that lists a lot of these, but I want to try to come up with my own. Of course, all suggestions are welcome!_**

**_Enjoy Volume 2 of You Know You're Truly Obsessed With TNBC When..._**

* * *

You are constantly quoting characters from the movie. For example…

_Your teacher: Okay, class! Why don't you give Bobby a nice round of applause for his diorama on the human digestive system?_

_You: (stands up on desk) I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you, everyone! (sits back down)_

OR

_Parents: Now, (insert your name here), you can't keep staying out after curfew like this!_

_You: You can make other creations! I'm restless; I can't help it!_

_Parents: Creations…?_

You make two masks: one for when you're happy, and the other for when you're sad. You switch them out according to your mood. Sound like someone you know?

You build a tree house and fill it with all kinds of rusty weapons.

You and your two friends like to sing songs while planning how to use them.

These songs are very morbid, mischievous, and gory.

You don't care.

Another example…

_Beat up a bystander!_

_Hit him with a mace!_

_With our shiny weapons_

_We can RULE THE HUMAN RACE!_

The only reason you go to Hot Topic is to buy the TNBC stuff.

If they are sold out, you scream and demand to see the manager.

You are not surprised when the manager tells you that you bought all of the things, therefore making it sold out yourself.

There is a TNBC-related tattoo somewhere on your body.

You show it to people regularly.

You offer to give people TNBC tattoos.

When they decline, you do it anyways.

You are currently facing several tattoo-ink-poisoning-related lawsuits.

You give your friends nicknames that have something to do with TNBC.

_You: (to chubby friend) Okay! You can be…Behemoth!  
_

_Friend: What did you call me? You calling me fat?_

_You: Sure, whatever. Put this on your head. (hands him ax hat)_

_Friend: I'm not fat! QUIT JUDGING ME! (runs off crying)_

OR

_Friend: So, in home ec today we had to sew a dress or something. Boring, right? But when I unplugged the sewing machine, suddenly the plug exploded and the room caught on fire, and we-_

_You: You sewed today? I'm going to call you Sally from now on!_

_Friend: Um…okay. Now, as I was saying, we-_

_You: Sally! A button fell off of my pinstripe tuxedo. Can you sew it back on for me?  
_

_Friend: (through clenched teeth) Thank you Interrupter Jones. Okay, so we-_

_You: Cook me some soup, woman!_

_Friend: (slaps you upside the head and storms off)_

_You: (dazed) Hey, what's her problem?_

You do not miss a showing of TNBC for anything in the world.

In fact, you missed your own high school graduation because someone in China was playing TNBC at their house.

When you fly to Beijing, you make sure that the in flight movie is TNBC as well.

It costs you over one thousand dollars for this flight.

You believe it was worth it.

Your new Chinese friend and you are now pen pals, writing to each other back and forth, and the only thing you two discuss is TNBC.

The only times you get off topic are when you write about Tim Burton or Danny Elfman.

Seven other people from around the world participate in this TNBC pen pal program. (Dare you to say 'pen pal program' seven times fast.)

A normal letter would sound something like this:

_Your Letter:_

_Dear Ming Ming Lo Fat Soup, _

_Yesterday I watched TNBC a record time of 37 times in a row. I skipped breakfast, brunch, lunch, afternoon snack, dinner, and fourthmeal (are there any Taco Bells in China?) just so I could watch it. It never gets old, I swear. Do you feel the same? If you do not I will burn Madrid. Er, I mean, Hong Kong._

_Much Love,_

_You._

_

* * *

_

**Musically: _So? Better than the first? Okay, review time! GO!_**


End file.
